Bride of Discord: The First Bride
by Autumn Stirling
Summary: A fanfic of Bride of Discord by DisneyFanatic2364. Daphne aka DisneyFanatic2364 is captured by Discord and is forced to be his bride. With her story and Equestria at risk, how will she ever get home? (NOTE: READ BRIDE OF DISCORD FIRST! YES, I DID ASK FOR PERMISSION FROM THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR!)
1. Chapter 1: The Plot Twist

**Chapter 1. Plot Twist**

Daphne let her fingers fly across the keyboard to type the final chapter of her story Bride of Discord. She almost fell asleep when she realized her last words had been written. She had done it. It took until midnight, but she was finished.

"Finally!",she sighed in relief as she sat back in her swivel chair. All of a sudden, someone knocked at her door. Daphne spun her chair around and thought, "Who could that be?" She walked to the door and hoped she would be getting more fan mail. When she opened the door someone zoomed past her into the hallway.

"Hello my dear Daphne I have come to invite you to my cave for a visit.", said the Lord of Chaos himself. He floated around the hall menacingly.

"Hold up," Daphne asked "how did you get here?" The Lord of Chaos tapped her head with his claw in response.

"Oh honestly Daphne you of all people should know that. Anyway do you want to come or not?" he said expectantly.

"I...um...no." she sputtered as he floated around her as quickly as he came in. He then scooped her up and snapped his fingers. He had a rebellious look in his eyes.

"Too bad." he said as they were transported to another world. When they finally arrived Daphne couldn't see much, but could smell the cold dampness of a cave. The only thing she could see was a flashing purple light at the entrance. Discord set her down on all fours. Daphne looked down and saw hooves instead of hands.

She turned to the villainous character of her stories and yelled, " You turned me into a pony!?" He answered by shrugging. She tried running to the flashing entrance, but wound up tripped over her own hooves. Instead of running she jumped towards the light and was stopped by a force field of pure chaotic energy."What could he possibly want a force field for" she thought,"he can teleport me back if I run away." The flashing resided when she banged against the force field. On the other side of the shielding bubble six other ponies with worried looks stared at her in concern. Daphne looked closer and saw Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy.

"Wait, if that is Fluttershy outside and we are in a cave surrounded by a force field. that means.."

"Give the pony a prize." he said the line she knew too well in a mocking tone. "I knew you would figure it out eventually." He scooped her up and gave her a big smooch on the cheek. The banging of hooves could be heard outside.

He snapped his tail and laughed,"You are my beautiful bride now." Daphne was dumbstruck by his words.

"Wait no," she screamed as a magical light surounded them,"DISCORD!"


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos Answers

**Chapter 2. New Skills**

Daphne and Discord had been transported to his Castle of Chaos. Daphne sat on the living room floor, frozen in shock. Discord was looking through a floating dresser that he had made appear.

"I would normally let you see the dress options, but I already have a dress picked out." Discord said. Daphne only stared at the floor when a glass slipper was thrown next to her. Suddenly, Discord's head replaced the slipper and he stood from his laying position.

"Come on Daphne cheer up. Look I found the dress." He said as he held up a sparkling blue dress. "It's a perfect fit." She was too distracted to notice him talking. Daphne was looking at her reflection in a mirror. Staring back at her was a pony with an orange coat and short brown hair. Her hazel eyes showed fear and shock. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Discord, why couldn't you have waited for Fluttershy to arrive?" Daphne asked.

"Oh…you mean…Fluttershy…haha! You mean that wimpy pegasus was supposed to come?" Discord said in a burst of laughter. The fact that Discord could make fun of Fluttershy that way angered her. Daphne stood and kicked his goat leg, causing him to drop the dress.

"Ouch!" he growled. "Now listen here you, I have decided to be nice to you. So don't be aggressive." Daphne stared at him through narrowed eyes.

"I want to go to my room now Dipcord." Discord narrowed his eyes at his humiliating nickname. He snapped his fingers and Daphne was teleported to her room. The walls, ceiling, and carpet were all blue. She saw the dress next to her and picked it up with her teeth.

"I'm fine with just my hat, thank you very much." She mumbled, sliding the dress under the canopy bed. Daphne put her hooves on her head. "Oh right, I left it at home." She curled up into a little ball on the bed and hugged her knees.

"This is going to be a long night." She thought.

* * *

><p>While Daphne bounced on her bed in boredom, Discord appeared. He raised an eyebrow at her childish behavior. "Well, I guess I would do the same thing." He thought.<p>

"Having fun?" He asked. Daphne stopped bouncing and turned to Discord.

"Yes, I am absolutely positively thrilled." She said sarcastically.

"Well that's good." He said, ignoring her tone. Daphne frowned and stared at him. Discord only smiled and stared right back at her. They both stood there for what seemed like an eternity until Discord's stomach grumbled.

"Breakfast time." He said. Discord teleported them to the dining hall. He pulled her chair out for her and gestured for her to sit down. Daphne crawled into her seat slowly. Discord pushed her chair in and flew to his seat. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich appeared on her plate.

"P…Peanut butter and jelly?" she said in surprise. "He's giving me my favorite things, but how?" she thought quizzically.

"What do you think it is, a lump of mud?" Discord rolled his eyes. "It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking."

"It's not that, it's just that peanut butter and jelly is my favorite." She said, pointing at the sandwich.

"What's wrong with eating your favorite food?"

Daphne didn't reply and instead tried to pick up her sandwich with her new hooves. After watching her sandwich slide back onto the plate for the fourth time, Discord floated over to her and grabbed her hooves.

"Here, like this." Discord said in annoyance while he showed her how to use her hooves. When she could use her hooves properly her sandwich was gone in an instant. He floated back to his chair and ate his favorite snack, paper.

"Hey Discord could you help me with a few things?" Daphne asked.

"What do you need?" He replied.

"Well, first I need some help with walking. I would also like to have my hat."

"That can be arranged." Discord clapped his hands together and her hat appeared. Daphne grabbed the blue hat in her hooves. She placed the hat on her head, slightly smiling.

"Now for the first request we should go outside." He scooped her up and flew out a window to the front yard. Daphne was set down on the grass and was suddenly being moved forward. She moved one hoof after the other to keep from being dragged along the ground. After a minute or so of walking she realized that Discord wasn't helping her at all and was actually leaning against a tree drinking a glass of chocolate milk. Daphne felt more at ease with walking in this body than she was before. She began to trot and gallop in front of Discord, showing off her new skill.

"Is there anything else you might want, anything at all?" He asked when she came to a stop in front of him.

"Hmm, let me think." She said. Daphne thought of what she wanted as she paced in front of Discord. She stopped to brush off a fly that landed on her back when she realized what she wanted. When the fly flew away she looked at its tiny wings and visualized bigger majestic wings on her body. Daphne thought of how wonderful it would be to fly.

"Discord, I know what I want." Daphne said snapping him out of a daydream.

"I didn't do it! Oh, never mind it was only a dream." He stuttered. "What do you want my dear?"

Daphne cringed at his words, but continued talking.

"I want to be a pegasus."


	3. Chapter 3: The Dash

**I'm so sorry that this update took forever. With school starting and major writers block showing up, I couldn't focus on this story. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"This isn't what I thought you meant when you said 'baby steps'!" Daphne said while Discord flew up into the sky with her in his arms. The second she had asked for wings, a pair of wings materialized on her back. Her first few tries at flying were fruitless, so Discord decided she should take baby steps in her flying.<p>

Discord perched on the highest cloud and set Daphne down on the white fluff. She looked down at the ground wondering if Discord would catch her if she fell. Not wanting to look afraid, Daphne shuffled to the edge of the cloud and slowly flapped her wings. As her wings flapped harder, she lost purchase on the cloud and was hovering an inch from where she stood. Suddenly a jumbo sized pink cotton candy cloud was pushed by the wind into her face.

"Get it over with already." Discord said impatiently.

"But Discord you said baby steps!" Daphne squealed when she was no longer on the clouds surface.

"Well I need my beauty sleep, now go." He said in a squeaky voice. Daphne couldn't beat her wings fast enough and was plummeting towards the checkered ground. In her mind she thought this was it, that she would just hit the ground and die. Discord appeared under her and caught her on his stomach.

"What… the… freaking… flop?" Daphne said breathlessly.

Discord just rolled his eyes and flew to her bedroom window. Daphne glared at him when she was set down on the floor.

"Discord." Daphne said forcefully.

"What?" He replied a little too innocently.

"You know what! I was almost killed." Daphne nearly screamed. "Why are you so impatient when it comes to my flying?" Discord only stared into space, trying to think of an excuse. She had never heard of Discord being so confused.

"Why do you look so flustered?" Daphne mumbled to herself. Then she thought of something. "Why did you even bring me here?" She asked him.

Discord broke free from his trance and stared her down. He grinned maliciously "You see my dear, your story was _way_ too boring for me. So I decided to change it up a bit!" He laughed at her hurt expression.

"My story isn't boring!" She argued with the laughing villain.

"If that was the case, I wouldn't have brought you here!" Discord chuckled. "By changing the story, everything will become chaos!"

"That's right…" Daphne realized. "So, you have no real use for me except for changing the story?"

"Correct."

"Then… can I go to the Wonder Bolts academy?"

"WHAT!?"

"Well if there's no reason for me to be here, then I should be able to do as I please." Daphne smiled slightly.

"But why would you want to go there?!"

"I want professional help if I'm going to fly."

"F-Fine!" He stuttered furiously. "Lunch first, then you go!"

"Alright." She replied impassively as she walked through her bedroom doors towards the dining room.

Discord silently fumed behind her and teleported to his chair.

* * *

><p>They finished their meal and went to the edge of his domain. "You better not lie about going to the academy." Discord warned Daphne. She frowned at his accusation, secretly wishing she did have the intention to run away. Running away wouldn't do her any good even if she could get out of his vision for two seconds. Knowing him and his stubborn ways, he would be watching her every second she was at the academy.<p>

"I'm not lying Dipcord." Daphne sighed with impatience. "Even if I'm lying, you can bring me back here with your magic."

Discord showed a forced smile as his eye twitched in irritation. "Of course I can run along now!" He pushed her towards the Everfree Forest in encouragement. Daphne looked in between her captor and the forest in confusion. Was she supposed to just waltz into the Everfree Forest, alone? Discord noticed her hesitation and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not taking you there if that's what you want." He chuckled.

"B-But the Everfree Forest is dangerous so I thought you would take me to the academy." She responded.

"Of course not, I have an appointment with dust bunny under my bed." Discord smirked when a small bunny made of dust kicked his leg impatiently. Daphne narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but knew that nothing could change his reluctance to take her where she wanted to go. She sighed and walked into the forest alone to her dismay. Once she was out of earshot Discord snapped his fingers, letting the bunny fall onto the ground as a pile of dirt.

Discord chuckled as his plan was set into motion. "A night in the Everfree Forest will certainly teach her not to want to leave here again. Tomorrow morning she'll be crawling back, begging for help." He flew back to his castle to wait for the day of her return.

As Daphne walked through the forest with caution, she slowly became paranoid. Every twig beneath her hooves startled her with each snap. All of the trees stared at her when she walked past them. Everything terrified her enough to cause her to hesitate. She was caught off guard when a small family of rabbits quickly hopped in front of her path. Daphne wanted comfort from the evil aura within the forest, so she walked off of the path to find the small bundles of fur once more.

"Hello?" She whispered. No matter how long she searched for the rabbits her efforts proved fruitless. Daphne walked back onto her path only to find that hundreds of little furry animals and birds rushing towards the way she came. It was as if they were running from something.

"Running from something…" Daphne muttered in awe as she saw the mass of skittering animals. Once the pathway was clear again, she kept walking towards the exit as if nothing had happened. Knowing that something was chasing the poor animals caused her to pick up her pace.

Suddenly, she felt eyes watching her from behind. Daphne looked over her shoulder, only to gasp and run at full speed. Three timber wolves had crossed paths with her scent and were now following it. With their new prey in sight, they set off to begin the hunt. The timber wolves soon caught up to her with jaws ready to bite. Daphne realized that Discord wouldn't be there to save her this time. She closed her eyes and waited for death to take her. She waited for what seemed like forever, but nothing happened. Daphne opened her eyes to a flash of rainbow. With a shake of the head, she stared at the mare standing proudly before her. The timber wolves had been crushed into a pile of branches by the fastest pony she knew.

"Rainbow Dash?"


End file.
